Doctor WhoEnd of an Era
by IronChef37
Summary: This is the Doctor's final adventure. She encounters the Daleks in what will be the end.


Doctor Who starring Tara Strong-the final Doctor in-The Final episode!  
"End of an Era!" by IC37. Episode 1.

This is only fiction and I whatsoever don't own any of the characters except for Jenny. Just submitting a story of one of my favorite shows.

The Doctor realising for the last three months after her final regeneration, she sat down on the TARDIS console floor and began sobbing. She looked up at her of what could be and probably will be her final companion and friend. The name of her final companion was a hispanic girl named Jennifer Hernando, Jen picked the Doctor off the floor who is still in tears and gave the female time-lord a big comforting hug. They separated and the Doctor looked at her. Miss Hernando could look into her eyes and tell that she was in very dire trouble. One more big conflict that may result in a fatal injury will most likely result in her death. Why? The Doctor has used up all of her regenerations and she knows it.  
"Jen," she said, still being held in the arms of her companion. "You probably most likely know by now that I have regenerated for the final time three months ago. At least that's according to me and yourself"  
"I know, Doctor. I fully realize that the next destination we land at could very well be your last adventure before your death." Jennifer replied with emotion and love. A tear came running down her face.  
The Doctor got all teary eyed, raised up her right hand and wiped the tear from Jennifer's cheek.  
"Oh, Jennifer. Don't you get all worried about poor little old me. I've had a full and incredible life; 12 previous personas that I've tried to live to the fullest. And with the little time I have left, I want to make this final adventure the best one I can live. Ok"  
Jennifer was about to bawl.  
"No. no, no...please don't cry." The Doc said. Then she looked to the TARDIS console and knew that once she dies, what will happen to the TARDIS? "Jen, I have a job for you to do once I'm dead. See this button"  
Jennifer looked and saw the button the Doctor was pointing to.  
"Yes." Jen wiped her tears which continued to flow out of her eyes.  
"Press it and get out of the console room as fast as you can. The TARDIS wiil automatically transport itselt back to Gallifrey where the time-lords wil dismantle it. Thus the adventures of the TARDIS will come to a close...forever. I know it's going to be a sad time when I finally pass away and it will be difficult. But, I don't want you to be sad. Ok"  
The Doctor's friend just nodded her head yes.  
Finally, a few minutes later, the TARDIS materializes on another rocky world. But, this one was warm and not very humid.

The Doctor looked up at her destination screen as Jennifer put her hand on the Doc's shoulder.

"Whatcha' got?" Jennifer asked.

"Look up at the destination screen." The Doctor said. Miss Hernando did and saw the planet's name.

"Skaro? The planet of the Daleks. Why here?" The Doctor turned towards her friend.

"Guess, Jennifer. It's either the Daleks lured me here to kill me outright or I'm going to kill them. You see, I've been trying to rid the universe of the stinking aliens for centuries since I stole this thing--the TARDIS. It looks like that they want to polish me off once for all!"

Jennifer was surprised at the Doctor's attitude. She knew that she was going to die before too long. But, gee, she didn't have to be so jerky about it. "Goodness sakes, Doctor! You dpn't have to be so snide about it. At least treat with kindness here!"

Jennifer began to cry. The Doctor looked over at her, gave in and smiled.

"Jenny, I'm sorry. I'm on edge and you're edge. Why don't we go on out there and get this over with." The Doctor says with Jen in her hands.

"Sure."

The Doctor flipped the exit switch and the TARDIS doors opened.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Both the Doctor and Jennifer head for the door and exit into the Skaro hot and dry daytime. The sky is very sunny and thankfully not humid...at least not yet. The Doctor then takes her hand and wipes her forehead.

"Hmmm..." The Doctor said after doing that.

"What is it, Doctor?" Jennifer Hernando replied.

"I'm testing the air."

"For what?"

"Radiation."

Jennifer scoffed a bit.

"Oh, good grief, Doc. No one can detect radiation, it's virtually impossible." Jennifer said.

"Jenny, please don't call me Doc. I hate that." says the Doctor. The Doctor hates being called Doc. (Goes back to "The Dalek Invasion of Earth") They travel on down the dirt path heading for a steep hill that was located to their right. On the left side was open desert land. The Doctor then look to her right and then up and sees the top of the hill. "I'm curious."

"Curious about what?"

"Let's go up to the top of that hill and see what's up there?"

"Ok."

The Doctor and Jennifer go arouund the base of the hill until they see a rising path which went around the egde of the hill.

"Ahhh, here we go. Let's do this." The Doctor said as they both took to the path.

On their way up, the two started to get tired some. Jenny wanted to rest.

"Jenny, we can't rest now, we have to keep going."

"This is one tough hill, Doctor. Was there a time where you got tired from climbing a hill?"

The Doctor giggled. "Certainly. But it was a very long time ago or was that just just recently? I don't know. Well, I do know of one. It was on Gallifrey many a years ago when I was with a savage named Leela. I had her exiled along with other friends and colleagues. Eventually, they ambushed the capitol and we defeated the Vardans. Howver, we got another nasty surprise."

"What was it?" Jennifer asked, wondering.

"A very evil bunch of goony thugs came in called Sontarans invaded the citadel. We were in grave trouble and it took a miracle to shake them off. Anyway, let's...oh, my gosh!"

"What? Oh, oh."

The Doctor and Jennifer were surrounded by Daleks.

"Stop right where you are! You both are our prisoners!" The Dalek exclaimed.

END OF EPISODE ONE.


End file.
